onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Shirahoshi
|image= |jname=しらほし |rname=''Shirahoshi'' |ename=N/A |first=Chapter 612 |affltion=Neptune family; Ryugu Kingdom |ocupation=Princess of Ryugu Kingdom |epithet= }} |jva= |extra1= }} , also known as the , is a giant smelt-whiting mermaid and the youngest of King Neptune's children. She was first mentioned by Pappug, claiming he knew her and even promised to introduce the Straw Hat Pirates to her when they arrived on Fishman Island (though later this is revealed to be a lie).One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 497 and Episode 391, Pappug (falsely) claimed to be friends with Shirahoshi.One Piece Manga - Chapter 612, Shirahoshi is introduced, and Pappug is revealed to have lied about being friends with her. Appearance Shirahoshi is a giant-sized mermaid, approximately the size of her pet Megalo, but still smaller than her father, and is described as "cute but huge" in her introduction; this makes her roughly eight to ten times the size of Luffy, an average human, excluding the length of her tail; she can hold and hide Luffy in one hand alone. Even as a baby, she was larger than her mother and brothers.One Piece Manga - Chapter 621, An infant Shirahoshi's size is seen. She has very long, flowing hair, with a fish-shaped hairgrip. Her breasts are large, even relative to her giant-like size, and much of her upper body is exposed. Her broadly striped tail ends in a ruffle around her waist She wears a very revealing halter top covered in pearls with a strap that widens and sticks out behind her head. She also wears clam earrings and belly chains with a cloth hanging down in front. Gallery Personality When she is first introduced, she proclaims she is not afraid of a potential attacker (which is what she believes Luffy is) but despite her size, she was rather easily frightened. She seems to have a very fragile personality, quickly breaking out into crying fits whenever she gets upset such as time when Megalo disappears, when Luffy bounces on her breasts during their first meeting, and when Luffy says that he doesn't like her for being a crybaby. She easily gets very emotional especially in cases when she gets yelled at. Her tendency to cry prompts Luffy to call her names.One Piece Manga - Chapter 613, Shirahoshi reveals her spoiled and fragile personality when yelled at by Luffy. Nevertheless, she is thankful since she willingly hides Luffy from the guards after he saves her from being struck by an axe thrown by Vander Decken IX and also thanks him for rescuing Megalo. She is very polite and addresses everyone with "-sama". She is also very considerate of her family and kingdom, saying that leaving Hard-Shell Tower even if she wants to would be a selfish thing for her to do. Because of her ten years of solitude, she has very limited knowledge of the world outside her tower so she is rather curious about it as she asks Luffy about the sun, the animals, and forests, even asking him how he can eat so much for being so small. She is somewhat spoiled, as she claimed that nobody ever yelled at her before, and cried at the fact that Luffy would be the first to do so. She also does not seem to know about Devil Fruits as she called the powers of Vander Decken IX as a curse. Much like the citizens of Kuja, she takes Luffy to be the norm for human males. Also due to being locked up she has a very low stimulation level, and often becomes overly stimulated due to the events during her time with Luffy, causing her to become emotionally worked up.One Piece Manga - Chapter 614, Luffy sneaks Shirahoshi out of Hard-Shell Tower. She also refused Vander Decken's advances for ten years because "he wasn't her type"; whether this means his personality or physical appearance is not yet known.One Piece Manga - Chapter 618, Shirahoshi states that Decken is not her type. Relationships Family She has a pet shark named Megalo, whom she loves very much. Megalo is the only friend she can talk to while being locked up in Hard-Shell Tower. When her beloved shark went missing, Shirahoshi got deeply upset and cried continuously.One Piece Manga - Chapter 612, Shirahoshi was said to have cried for a long time because Megalo was missing. Her father, King Neptune, and her brothers, Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi, and Manboshi, all care for her well-being. They gathered an army to hunt down Vander Decken IX, a criminal who kept pestering Shirahoshi with love letters and threatening marriage proposals. King Neptune considers Shirahoshi as his treasure. Shirahoshi also greatly missed her deceased mother, Otohime, wanting to visit her grave since it was built. Her family apparently had been too easy on her since Shirahoshi never had been yelled at until she met Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy At first, Shirahoshi thought that Luffy was an assassin aiming for her life and feared him. However, when he blocked a flying axe that was aimed at her and figured out that he was the one who saved Megalo, she warmed up to him. She even hid him from the guards when they were searching for Luffy after he and his crew were wrongly accused of kidnapping mermaids and after Madame Shirley's claim of envisioning Luffy destroying Fishman Island. Luffy, on the other hand, thought of Shirahoshi as a big crybaby who talks too much and yelled at her for it, which made her cry. Shirahoshi tearfully stated that Luffy is the first person to yell at her. However, Shirahoshi was able to leave the tower for the first time in ten years when Luffy offered to protect her, and the two seem to be getting along well after leaving the castle. However, Luffy has a tendency of calling her names such as weakling, crybaby, or scaredy-cat. Regardless, Luffy stands between her and Vander Decken IX. Luffy's treatment of Shirahoshi is similar to how Ace treated Luffy during their childhood, and how Luffy treated Coby when they first met: harsh and blunt, but shows some kind of care, and then friendly, and has since nick-named her scaredey-cat. She trusts in Luffy's abilities, acting very care-free out in the open while he is around.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 616, Luffy and Shirahoshi laughing with each other. Enemies Shirahoshi is terrified of Vander Decken IX for sending her threatening marriage proposals. Decken is completely obsessed with the Mermaid Princess and will do anything to get her and plans to kill her if she refuses in order to ensure that nobody else could have her except him. She rejects Decken due to him not being her type. With her rejection, Decken sets his sights on killing her. Abilities and Powers As the Mermaid Princess and King Neptune's daughter, Shirahoshi has some level of authority over the kingdom her family rules, probably on the same level as her three brothers, though this is somewhat off-set by the fact that she is exiled inside a heavily locked chamber due to Decken's dangerous abilities. It was stated by the Minister of the Right that her sudden disappearance from Ryugu Kingdom could potentially trigger a nation-wide crisis. Being a giant-sized mermaid, Shirahoshi is able to easily lift a normal-sized person with one hand, as she had done with Luffy. When she cried, her eyes released tear-drops so large that Luffy had to dodge them. History Past Sixteen years ago, Shirahoshi was merely a baby. But despite this, she was larger than her mother and older brothers. While her mother was away preaching to her people, her brothers would look after her at the palace. According to Pappug, Vander Decken IX started sending letters to Princess Shirahoshi once a week starting years ago. Soon, those letters grew into packages. When he started sending threatening marriage proposals, she became so terrified of him that she couldn't ignore him anymore. Shirahoshi was locked in Hard-Shell Tower for ten years for her safety.One Piece Manga - Chapter 613, Shirahoshi is revealed to be locked up for her own safety. For ten years she wanted to visit the grave of her mother and had missed her funeral due to her imprisonment, leaving Shirahoshi with so many things left to say to her mother that were denied.One Piece Manga - Chapter 619, Shirahoshi reaches to Otohime's tomb, having been denied a chance to attend the funeral. Present Her pet shark, Megalo, had been missing for some time, having been captured and held in the Kraken's tentacles. Shirahoshi kept crying and crying until the shark returned to her, having been freed by Luffy after he defeated the Kraken. Fishman Island Arc Leaving Her Tower When the Straw Hat Pirates were taken to the Ryugu Palace, Monkey D. Luffy wandered off on his own in pursuit of food that smelled good to him. Eventually, he stumbled upon her room, where Princess Shirahoshi was sleeping. Luffy was unknowingly walking across her stomach, fell between her breasts, and bounced on them, thinking they were coral due to the coarse material in her top. When she woke up, she became greatly distressed, thinking that Luffy was an assassin targeting her life. She says she is not scared since she is the daughter of Neptune, but she starts crying to no end while calling for help. As she continues crying, an axe thrown by Vander Decken IX comes flying into her room aiming for the princess. Luffy deflects the axe, saving Shirahoshi's life. When the guards come to Shirahoshi's room, the princess hides Luffy from them. She tells the guards that the noise they heard coming from her room was her having a bad dream. The Minister of the Right explains the situation with the Straw Hats. Once the guards leave, Shirahoshi speaks with Luffy. Shirahoshi explains that she has been staying in Hard-Shell Tower for ten years because Vander Decken IX possesses some kind of "curse" which enables him to hit his targets from anywhere. While Luffy is eating, Shirahoshi asks him many questions about the outside world and wonders how Luffy can eat so much while poking him in the cheek. Luffy snaps back and Shirahoshi starts to cry saying that no one had ever yelled at her before. Luffy points out that Shirahoshi is a big crybaby causing her to cry even more. Luffy then offers to take a walk with her outside the castle with him being the bodyguard. Luffy asks Shirahoshi about where she wants to go. The princess says that she wants to go to the Sea Forest. When she starts crying again, Luffy starts to refer to her as "weakling". Knowing that Shirahoshi's size will draw attention, Luffy comes up with a plan. As Brook and the Minister of the Right arrive at her room, Megalo bursts through the doors with Shirahoshi hiding in his mouth. As Shirahoshi, Luffy, and Megalo are leaving, the Mermaid Princess, while thinking to herself, apologizes for leaving without permission and promises that she will be back by dinner. Once they leave the palace, she then tells Luffy how exciting it feels to be outside again, saying it was an adventure. Shirahoshi then tells Luffy that in the Sea Forest, there is a grave that she wants to visit. Shirahoshi and Luffy are then seen laughing together. Encounter with Decken While hovering above Coral Hill, Luffy sees Chopper, Sanji, and a bandaged Hatchan. Once Luffy jumps down to meet them, he is met with accusations from the Fishman Island citizens for mermaid kidnappings. Megalo has finally reached his limit and spits out Shirahoshi. The Fishman Island citizens instantly interpret this as a Mermaid Princess kidnapping. When Luffy asks her why she got out of Megalo's mouth, she apologizes, asking him not to get mad at her. She tries to tell the citizens of Coral Hill that Luffy was only helping her, but they tied him up anyway, along with Sanji, Hatchan, and Chopper. She looks frightened when Vander Decken IX showed up. When Decken proposed to her, she rejects him, saying that he was not her type. Enraged, Decken prepares to kill her, and she begins to run away, but Luffy tells her if she runs away, then he won't be able to protect her. When Decken attacks Shirahoshi, Luffy intercepts his attack while still tied up. She then watches Luffy's fight with Decken which ends with Luffy smashing Decken into the ground. After the fight, Luffy tells her to get ready to go, calling her a scaredy cat. Shirahoshi asks him not to yell at her right now, as she is all worked up from the excitement. She then unties Luffy. When the locals ask why she is freeing him, she apologizes to them and promises to be home for dinner. Shirahoshi, Luffy, and his three other friends hop on Megalo and head for the Sea Forest.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapters 617-618, Luffy is mistook for kidnapping Shirahoshi by the citizens of Fishman Island. The Sea Forest The group eventually reaches the Sea Forest much to Shirahoshi's delight. They soon meet Franky, Den, and Jinbe. Luffy introduces the Mermaid Princess to Franky and Jinbe is surprised to see Shirahoshi out of Hard-Shell Tower. After Luffy deflects an axe thrown by Decken, Shirahoshi sits by Queen Otohime's grave and pays her respects. Nami and Keimi arrives bearing terrible news and Shirahoshi cries when she hears that her father has been captured. Jinbe tells Shirahoshi not to worry, saying that he will save her father from the clutches of the New Fishman Pirates. Shirahoshi then listens to Jinbe as he explains to the group the back stories of Queen Otohime and Fisher Tiger. Anime and Manga Influences * Shirahoshi's character has several references to fairy tales: ** Some stories have kings with multiple sons and a single daughter. The only sister is usually the one who protects/saves her brothers, such as in "Ancilotto, King of Provino" and "The Wild Swans". "Childe Rowland" is one of the few exceptions where at least one of the brothers saves the sister. ** In "The Frog Prince", a spoiled princess was disgusted by a frog but reluctantly befriends him after he retrieves her golden ball for her. Shirahoshi was initially afraid of Luffy but quickly befriends him when he saves her, she then learns that he was the one who rescued her pet shark. ** "The Maiden in the Tower" is type 310 of the Aarne–Thompson system for classifying folk tales. One of the the most famous is "Rapunzel". King Neptune locked his daughter away to protect her; why a maiden is locked up varies, but it is usually for selfish reasons from her caregiver (such as jealousy). ** Neptune protecting Shirahoshi from an unwanted suitor is a reversal of most type 510B stories, "The Unnatural Father/Love", where the father either wants to marry his own daughter or marry her off to someone she doesn't want to be with. In "The Bear", the king was overprotective of his daughter and locked her up (not necessarily in a tower) to keep her from any harm (and by extension, any suitors at all). ** "The Little Mermaid" grew curious about the surface world after each of her six older sisters told her what the world above was like. Shirahoshi is also the youngest of her siblings (except she only has three brothers) and is curious about the world beyond her tower, finally leaving the tower after meeting Luffy who had traveled to many places. Also, Shirahoshi being tormented by an unrequited love is similar to the original version by Hans Christian Andersen, except Shirahoshi is the receiver while the story's mermaid is the giver (to a prince who later marries another woman). ** In most fairy tales (especially type 510A "The Persecuted Heroine" and 510B), the death of a parent figure, often of the same gender as the protagonist, brings about unpleasant situations for the hero/heroine. Queen Otohime's death and Shirahoshi's imprisonment (due to her deadly stalker) happening at about the same time frame (ten years ago) recalls this trend. Some stories such as Andersen's "Little Mermaid" have one parent absent to begin with without explanation. In an English dub of Hans Christian Andersen's The Little Mermaid (also a Toei production) the Sea King tells his daughters that their mother was killed in an "accident". ** The fact that Vander Decken IX wants to kill Shirahoshi (rather violently) because she won't do what he wants, regardless of how enamored he claims to be with her, is similar to "Bluebeard" and its variants. Bluebeard's wife was rescued by her brothers, just as Shirahoshi's brothers raised an army to protect her. A husband or suitor who wants to kill his bride is made more monstrous than a regular murderer because he breaks the taboos associated with these roles, thus creating a very effective antagonist. Trivia * When Shirahoshi told Luffy her name, he said it was hard to pronounce. This is probably because of the Japanese linguistic convention rendaku, a vocal phenomenon that tends to morph the pronunciation of certain words when they are used in compound words. For instance, a word that starts with "H", such as "hoshi", is usually changed to a "B" (boshi). This is what happened with the names of Shirahoshi's brothers. * Her name can be translated as "white star" and may come from Shiro-gisu (シロギス), the Japanese whiting. * The largest species of smelt-whitings is the King George whiting growing to a length of 72cm and 4.8kg in weight. Overall the smelt-whitings are a relatively small fish averaging about 20cm in length and 100g in weight; in contrast to Shirahoshi's size, which is on par with giants. * According to Chapter 621, Shirahoshi was an infant 16 years ago, which would make her at least 16 years old now. References External Links * Shirahoshi - Shirahoshi at Onepiece.wikki.net. Site Navigation de:Shirahoshi Category:Female Category:Mermen Category:Royalty Category:Nobles Category:Neptune Family Category:Grand Line Characters